


Masochism

by XxSkullCandyxX



Category: Jimmy Two-Shoes
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fanfiction, Masochism, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSkullCandyxX/pseuds/XxSkullCandyxX





	Masochism

Jimmy was walking over to Heloise's house for help. Something was not right with him, something he isn't familiar with. He approached the door and knocked on it, eager to get help from his best friend that's wasn't Beezy. No offense to his big red friend, but he might not have an answer the strange phenomenon. Knowing Heloise's intelligence, he hopes she can help him.

"Whoever is interrupting my diabolical experience I'm going to-"

The door opens to reveal the little girl with highlighted blond hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a red maroon gown. She was going to continue her threat, but the sight of the teenage boy stops her words, stumbling on her words.

"Jimmy! I-I didn't know you were coming!" she said, feeling a slight blush on her face.

"I was going to call you, but there's something wrong about me," Jimmy explained. "I don't know what is it?

"Something wrong with you? Never thought you said that," Heloise remark. "Come in Jimmy, I'll check your predicament."

Jimmy step forward, seeing the familiar place. He walk in the living room and sat on the couch Heloise was happy to see Jimmy in her place all alone, but she glance at the fireplace to check on the lever to her Jimmy shrine. She then sat next to Jimmy wanting to look at her crush.

"So Jimmy, explain this issue. Is it about Beezy? You should definitely hang out with me more."

"No, it's something with me," he said.

"What about yourself? You seem to be acting normal. Same old cheerful, sweet, and handso- I mean handy guy," Heloise exclaimed.

"Umm, I don't know how to say it. The only thing I can say is with a flashback."

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

Early in the downtown area of Miseryville, we see Jimmy walking while chatting with Beezy.

"What should we do today?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know Jimbo. All I know is I'm going to miss my one o'clock nap," Beezy points out his daily plan.

"Oh come on, we still got a few minutes left before that nap! We just need to look for an interesting activity."

Jimmy search around his surroundings while Beezy was yawning before picking his nose in boredom.

"Can we just look at the sky? I kind of want to look at the clouds again. I hope there's more to count.'

"It's alright, but I want something that will hit out of nowhere," said Jimmy as a whistling noise was approaching. "Beezy, do you hear what I hear?"

"Nope," Beezy replied before an alarm started on his watch. "Well time for my one o'clock nap."

Beezy brings out a couch out of his pocket and lay on it to rest.

"Oh come on buddy, you know I can't just-"

Suddenly, Jimmy was hit on the head by something unknown and he ended up getting knock up and drop to the floor. After a while of being unconscious, Jimmy woke up, looking around to see himself at Beezy's couch with Beezy playing a video game.

"Oh, what happened to me?" he asked himself.

"Hey Jimmy, I brought you to my place since I saw on the floor after my nap time. I thought you had a nap schedule, but you seem hurt and not comfortable lying on the floor. So I took you in."

"T-Thanks Beezy, now I-I just need to head back home. I think I have a headache."

"Are you going to be okay dude?" Beezy asked, concerned with his best friend.

"Y-Yeah, I just need to relax. See you later buddy."

"Okay Jimmy!" said Beezy before the human boy left.

Jimmy look around the neighborhood, seeing nothing that was fun. He has tried so many things to make Miseryville to be fun in any way possible. Jimmy just guesses he did everything he can, but right now this headache was getting to him.

"Darn headache, why do you have to hurt my head?" he asked right before he bumped into someone and fell on his bottom. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry for-"

The person he bumped into was a tall, thin orange monster with three yellow eyes, one horn, and sharp teeth. He was glaring at the human in front of him.

"Watch where you going to dumb boy!" the monster shouted as he moved away.

Jimmy wanted to say something, but the monster's words made Jimmy feel... weird.

"W-What was that?" he whispered before he got up and rub his body. "And why am I touching myself?"

* * *

"Then I came to you," said Jimmy with a smile.

"So you started to feel this headache from something that knocks you out," Heloise rephrases.

"Yeah, and because of it I started to have this weird feeling."

"Weird feeling? Can you be specific Jimmy? All I saw was you getting knock down by a jerk, which reminds me what I'm going to do."

"Okay then, can you say something rude to me," Jimmy asked.

"I don't think being rude was the-"

"I just want to test it out Heloise. Please Heloise; you're the only one that can help me. I trust you with all my heart."

Heloise gulped while feeling her face heated up.

"If you say it like that, then I'll say something rude to you," Heloise agreed before she clear her voice. "Umm, you are a big dummy."

"Oh come on, you're the Heloise! I know you can do better than that!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Heloise felt happy to be pumped by her crush. She then breathes in to say some rude things in mind.

"Jimmy, you are the biggest goof ball I know! You can't understand a simply math question if it hits you in the face! You can't even tell if someone don't like you and-"

"~Alright... just stop... it's too much~"

Heloise saw jimmy on the floor shivering with joy. She was confused to see him acting weird. She observes him as he moans and was curling himself.

"~This... is... what... I was... talking about~"

Heloise watched as Jimmy tried to get up, but his legs were shaking to balance himself. She comes to him to help him sit at the couch. She then sees his face red as a tomato and he was breathing heavily. As she was observing him, she tries to slap his face to snap him out of it.

"Oh~"

Instead, Jimmy liked the slap. Heloise back away in surprise. She has never seen Jimmy get into being called names or being hit by someone. Unless...

"Jimmy, I think I know what's gotten into you."

"Really... what is it," Jimmy asked while feeling the affect going away.

"You got a disorder called masochism. It's a disorder where you feel arousal in response to enduring moderate or extreme pain or being humiliated," she explained.

"Oh, so is it bad?"

Heloise was going to say yes, but she realizes what kind of condition Jimmy is in. She can make people feel misery for her own action of causing pain and humiliation, but with Jimmy's disorder, she can satisfy him. This might be her chance to get him to be with her. Can this be the answer she was looking for to get Jimmy's attention? Well, she's going for it.

"It's not bad Jimmy. In fact, it's a good thing," she begins to speak.

"Really, but it kind of sound-"

"It's not, because with that disorder you can have more fun then you originally had."

"Wow, I never thought of that. But how can I have fun with this disorder?"

"Oh, I'll show you."


End file.
